clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Island/Gallery
Logos Club Penguin Island Logo.png Club Penguin Island Logo PT.png|The Portuguese logo Club Penguin Island Logo FR.png|The French logo Club Penguin Island Logo ES.png|The Spanish logo Alternative logos Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo.png|The logo used on the header of ClubPenguinIsland.com Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo PT.png|The Portuguese logo Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo FR.png|The French logo Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo ES.png|The Spanish logo The Island Club Penguin Island Map.jpg|A full view of the island CPIIslandInsiderIntroBackground.png|The island as seen in the Island Insider intro from episode 7 Penguins Regular Samdunk Club Penguin Island.png Seawurth Club Penguin Island.png Squidbin Club Penguin Island.png Zoolabelle Club Penguin Island.png CPI Party interface penguin 1.png CPI Party interface penguin 2.png CPI Party interface penguin 3.png CPI Party interface penguin 4.png CPI Party interface penguin 5.png CPI Party interface penguin 6.png Top Dog Penguin.png Penguin With Wings.png Penguin With Jackhammer.png Megg Artwork.png Disney Disney Shop Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear Disney Shop Dory.png|Dory Disney Shop Elena.png|Elena Disney Shop Elsa.png|Elsa Disney Shop Judy.png|Judy Hopps Disney Shop Mike.png|Mike Wazowski Disney Shop Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel Disney Shop Mal.png|Mal Disney Shop Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck Disney Shop Olaf.png|Olaf Disney Shop Baymax.png|Baymax Disney Shop Uma and Mal.png|Uma and Mal Igloos and furniture Club Penguin Island Igloo.jpg|An igloo CPI Igloo sketch 1.png|Concept art of a music themed igloo, as seen in part 2 of Waddle Down Memory Lane CPI Igloo sketch 2.png|Concept art of a Halloween themed igloo, as seen in part 2 of Waddle Down Memory Lane Wishing well furniture CPI.jpg|Sneak peek of a wishing well furniture Skyline backdrop furniture CPI.jpg|Sneak peek of a skyline backdrop furniture Show Stage furniture CPI.jpg|Sneak peek of a stage furniture Igloo Fridge.jpg|Sneak peek of a fridge furniture Igloo Oven.jpg|Sneak peek of a stove furniture Igloo Trampoline.jpg|Sneak peek of a trampoline furniture Igloo Cannon.jpg|Sneak peek of a cannon furniture IglooWindow.jpg|Sneak peek of a window furniture Small Igloo CPI.png Igloo UI.png Igloo Lot CPI.png CPI Igloo Village Map Sneak Peek.png|Sneak Peek of the Igloo Village on the map CPI Snowy Pine Estates Igloo Sneak Peek -1.png|Sneak Peek of an Igloo in the Snowy Pine Estates CPI Snowy Pine Estates Igloo Sneak Peek -2.png CPI Igloo Locations Sneak Peek.png|Sneak Peek of the Igloo locations CPI Wayover Woods Dark Night Sky Igloo Sneak Peek.png|Sneak Peek of an Igloo in the Wayover Woods with a Dark Night Sky CPI Sunny Shores Sunset Igloo Sneak Peek.png|Sneak Peek of an Igloo in the Sunny Shores with a Sunset Sky Newsfeed 1.8UpdateNotes.jpg Trampoline furniture.png|Sneak peek of a trampoline furniture Chair furniture.png|Sneak peek of a chair furniture Window furniture.png|Sneak peek of a window furniture Carpet furniture.png|Sneak peek of a carpet furniture Couch furniture.png|Sneak peek of a couch furniture 19 WhatsComing Feature.jpg|Sneak peek of new furniture available in the 1.9.0 update Igloo List sneak peek.png|Sneak peek of the igloo list from the 1.9.0 update Rainbowslide.png|Sneak peek of a rainbow-themed slide from the 1.9.0 update Icons Mobile Club Penguin Island icon 1.0.0.png|1.0.0 and 1.0.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.1.1.png|1.1.1, 1.1.2, and 1.1.3 Club Penguin Island icon 1.2.0.png|1.2.0 and 1.2.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.3.0.png|1.3.0 and 1.3.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.4.0.png|1.4.0 and 1.4.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.5.0.png|1.5.0 Club Penguin Island icon 1.6.0.png|1.6.0 and 1.6.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.7.1.png|1.7.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.8.0.png|1.8.0 and 1.8.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.9.0.png|1.9.0 Club Penguin Island icon 1.png|Alternate 1.0.0 and 1.0.1 icon on Android Club Penguin Island icon 2.png|Alternate 1.0.0 and 1.0.1 icon on Android Desktop Club Penguin Island icon 1.8.0 desktop.png|1.8.0 and 1.8.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.9.0 desktop.png|1.9.0 Homescreen backgrounds Mobile CPI homescreen bg 1.0.png|1.0.0–1.6.1 CPI homescreen bg All Access.png|During All Access Weekend CPI homescreen bg 1.7.png|1.7.1 CPI homescreen bg Halloween 17.png|During Halloween 2017 CPI homescreen bg igloo.png|1.8.0 onward CPI homescreen bg Holiday 17.png|Prior to (November 29 – December 5) and during Holiday Party 2017 CPI homescreen bg rainbow.png|During Rainbow Celebration Desktop CPI homescreen bg igloo desktop.png|1.8.0 onward CPI homescreen bg Holiday 17 desktop.png|Prior to (November 29 – December 5) and during Holiday Party 2017 CPI homescreen bg rainbow desktop.png|During Rainbow Celebration Concepts Club Penguin Island trailer storyboard.jpg|The storyboard for the first Club Penguin Island trailer Club Penguin Island Character Concept.jpg|Concept art for Aunt Arctic and Rockhopper Club Penguin Island Branding.jpg|Branding Club Penguin Island Design Process.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 1.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 2.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 3.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 4.png Disney Collectible Pin CPI Coat of arms.png|A Disney collectible pin of the official island crest on the Island Central flag Concept penguin model item design.jpg|Concept penguin used for the design of items CPIConcept1.jpg CPIConcept2.jpg CPIConcept3.jpg CPIConcept4.jpg CPIConcept5.jpg CharactersCPI.jpg Other LaunchScreenCPI.jpeg|The home screen Club Penguin Island Announcement Banner.jpg|Announcement banner December-CPI-Announcement-Billboard.jpg|The homepage and login screen promoting the game thumbnail image1.jpg|The app featured on the App Store Screen Shot 2016-11-22 at 22.12.25.png|A Player Card as seen by another player CP Website Maintenance Message.png|The website's maintenance message Videos Disney Club Penguin Island Coming 2017 to Mobile! Club Penguin Island - Coming March 2017 Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island – Official Launch Trailer New Aunt Arctic Adventures Coming Soon Disney Club Penguin Island Top 10 Things Coming in Our 1.2 Updates Disney Club Penguin Island Visitors Guide to Mt. Blizzard Disney Club Penguin Island Dev Diaries Character Design Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island Gameplay Trailer Update 1.4 Has Arrived! Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island Featuring Tangled Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.5 Mini-games, Descendants 2, and more! Disney Club Penguin Island Blizzard Beach Takeover Preparing the Party Disney Club Penguin Island Blizzard Beach Takeover Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.6 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island We Are the Penguins — DJ Cadence Disney Club Penguin Island Happy National Video Game Day! Disney Club Penguin Island Behind the Scenes Voice Acting - Part 1 Disney Club Penguin Island Behind the Scenes The Voice of Gary, Herbert, AND Shellbeard Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.7 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.8 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island TV Spot – The Igloo Party Disney Club Penguin Island Relax by the Yule Log Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.9 – The Rainbow Celebration! Club Penguin Island Rainbow Celebration Vibes Disney Club Penguin Island Introductory videos Club Penguin Island Intro Video Club Penguin Island Intro Video 2 Club Penguin Island Intro Video 3 Category:Galleries Category:Club Penguin Island